


I Got The Answer (Oneshot)

by porcupore



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Agender Character, Anyways, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I listened to heavy music while writing this help, I was sad so i wrote this :), It's ok though, Just two datemates trying to comfort their he/they, Killjoy Slang Is Used In This, Leave them be, Mild Angst, Multi, No Smut, Non-Binary (Leaning Male) Fun Ghoul, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Party Poison hoards blankets asmr 10 hours not clickbait, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, Trans Female Character, Trans FtM Kobra Kid, Trans Male Character, Trans MtF Show Pony, agender party poison, cause they're sad :(, i forgot to say that fun ghoul uses xe/xem/xyr, i had no clue how the fuck to end this so, newsagogo is mentioned very slightly, no sexual tension, poly ship, this is a lame ending sorry, those blankets are to comfort them, traffic report, ttlotfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/pseuds/porcupore
Summary: Party Poison heard Dr Death-Defying announce the Traffic Report and is having a hard time coping. Fun Ghoul and Show Pony know they must be having a hard time, and help.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Party Poison/Fun Ghoul/Show Pony
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Got The Answer (Oneshot)

_ “All that I want is to wake up fine. Tell me that I'm alright, that I ain't gonna die.” (Hard Times by Paramore) _

Party Poison sat alone on the roof of the diner. They had multiple blankets draped over their shoulders. Not necessarily for warmth, but for comfort. Most of the blankets were their own, but the ones held closest to them were Jetstar’s and the Kobra kid’s. 

The news had come from Dr. Death-defying days before:   
“ _ Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jetstar and the Kobra kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh, got themselves ghosted, dusted out on route Guano. So it’s time to hit the redline and up thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you’ve got to. Here is the traffic…” _

Both Poison’s best friend and younger brother were gone, possibly dead or Drac’d. They had failed to protect the members of their own gang. They convinced themself that it was only a matter of time before Show Pony or Fun Ghoul ended up with just the same fate. 

They shuddered as scenarios of Ghoul and Pony’s demises flew through their mind. Poison saw the scenarios just as vividly as if it was happening right now, in front of them. They saw Ghoul getting blown up by a malfunctioning bomb. They saw Show Pony out numbered and shot down by a cavalry. 

Poison’s expression contorted. They forced the thoughts to the back of their mind, and looked up at the pink and orange rays of dawn. “Great… Aram clock radiation already.” 

They yawned, not having slept at all the previous night. Poison had been too worried to even try sleeping. Crestfallen, they tugged the drooping blankets closer to their body. Everything as of late seemed to be against them. Not just them, but the whole Fab Four. They knew, of course, that being a ‘joy would be no happy unicorn ride. Things now were worse than they had been before. 

Cherri Cola and Show Pony had stayed at the diner, Newsagogo and Dr. Death-defying staying to do their broadcasts. Out of everybody at the diner, Pony was the most therapeutic. 

Poison knew Cherri had been staying in Kobra’s room ever since he got to the diner. The 17 year old poet was dating the Kobra kid after all, so the news must be hurting him terribly. Cherri had helped Kobra so much when the Fab Four couldn’t. 

Poison’s shoulder sagged and their head drooped. Their eyes were glazed and glassy, lost in thought. At the sound of two sets of footsteps, they lifted their head. It was Show Pony and Fun Ghoul.

Show Pony gave Party Poison one of her comforting smiles. Poison would have returned it, had they had the energy. The usual feral energy in Ghoul’s eyes was replaced by a serious softness that Poison didn’t usually get to see from xem. 

Poison’s datemates exchanged a silent look, and came over to where Poison sat. Poison’s lips were pursed, the distant expression back in their eyes. Pony laid a gentle hand on their thigh. Ghoul followed suit, and leaned xyr shorter frame against Poison. 

“Ghoulie…” The redhead let out a long, shaky breath. The two beside them let Poison take their time. Poison leaned heavily into Ghoul. “They might be dead...or Drac’d. But...What if they aren’t? Would they be better off dead? BLI could be torturing them… It’s been days and nobody has reported finding their masks or their guns or….body bags…It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let them go. The whole crew should have gone.” 

Pony shook her head. “It’s not your fault. Somebody had to stay with the girl, hun. All of us couldn’t have gone. They wouldn’t be mad at you for not being there.” Poison looked up, and before they could ask, Pony added, “And don’t worry, the girl’s asleep with Cherri.”

Poison frowned. Their mind seemed to race, millions of thoughts running through their mind, each going on hundred miles per hour. So many counter arguments and excuses wanted to tumble from their lips. Instead of trying to pick and choose one, Poison hung their head. 

Ghoul nodded. “Pony’s right, Pois. We just have to hope the witch is watching over them and keeping them safe wherever they are. Later we’ll go on a ghost hunt. They’ll come home.” 

Poison closed their eyes. They weren’t listening to Ghoul and Pony’s words. Despite the voices speaking to them, everything was too quiet. Poison hated the quiet. Everytime it went quiet, their ears seemed to ring with static. The static would seem to seep into their brain, racking it against their skull, trying to burst out. Poison clung onto the blankets tighter, knuckles turning white. Their bottom lip shook against their will to hold all the emotions in. They wanted to scream. They wanted to punch something. 

Before Poison could stop it, the dam holding back everything collapsed. They let out a sob, followed by a single tear, which led to more tears. 

As if Pony and Ghoul had rehearsed it, their arms were around Poison in a heartbeat. Poison allowed themself to go limp in their embrace, crying into them. Ghoul ran xyr hands through their hair while Pony rubbed small circles into their back. She spoke soft, comforting words to them. They didn’t comprehend the exact words, instead listening to the tone of her voice. Poison pressed their head into Ghoul’s chest. Their grip on the blankets covering them loosened as they cried. 

Poison didn’t remember falling asleep in Ghoul’s and Pony’s arms, but they had. They didn’t dream of anything, but just slept. 

Poison was awoken by Cherri Cola’s footsteps as the male ran out of the roof. Before Poison had any chance to fully wake up and regain consciousness, Cherri was frantically speaking, voice raised in alarm. “I saw them! The Pheonix witch showed me them. They’re safe. They’ll be here soon.” Poison’s head whipped around in the direction Cherri pointed. 

Like a bullet, Poison shot up out of Ghoul’s and Pony’s arms, up and out of the mass of blankets. They sprinted off the roof and down into the diner. They ran out the front door and to a battered Jetstar and Kobra kid. 

Pony and Ghoul followed behind Cherri. The group wrapped the two returning ‘joys in a tight embrace. After a while, the shock of the two’s return subsided. Everybody retreated to the shade of the diner. Jetstar and the Kobra kid were ushered to sit down in a booth. 

Ghoul went to the Trans Am, keys in hand, to get Dr. Death-defying. (Poison was too happy to see their brother and friend again to care that Ghoul stole their keys.) While Ghoul was gone, Cherri stayed with Kobra at the booth to keep him comforted. Poison and Pony did their best to help both Jetstar and Kobra, bringing them food and drinks. 

Soon, Fun Ghoul returned with Dr. Death-defying. Xe helped the radiohead into his wheelchair, before they both entered the diner. Dr. D went over to Jetstar and the Kobra kid to help them with their wounds. Poison had already gotten the first aid supplies from the garage. 

After everything was settled down, Kobra and Jet were sitting at the booth, eating and all wrapped up. Kobra sat between Cherri and Poison and Jetstar sat between Pony and Ghoul. The girl was sitting on Jet’s lap, and Dr. Death-defying was at the end of the diner booth in his wheelchair. All 7 of them were eating beans and drinking soda. 

_ “Raise some hell before we ghost. Break the rules, a broken nose. You know us, We're soldiers. Rips and holes in baggy clothes. Drippy hard from head to toes. We won't budge for no one. Rebels.” (Rebels by Call Me Karizma) _


End file.
